Truth or Dare?
by iGermany
Summary: Ichigo's been captured by Grimmjow! To top it off, Grimmjow only wants to play his twisted version of 'truth or dare? How will Ichigo react?


Truth or Dare?

_August 17_

_Dear Journal,_

_I never thought I'd be in this situation, never thought he would turn out to be like this, and never thought that I would be left on my own. No one knows where I am but him - even I don't know where I am. I feel more and more helpless with each day that passes. It has been a few days since I've last eaten, though I don't need to eat much as this body doesn't require food like the other one. I've been in here so long I have no idea how many days have passed, what time it is, or the current weather, but I guess that's what he wants, huh? He wants me to lose all track of time, my awareness of space.. my senses. I can't tell when he's around anymore. I feel that he is either always there or never there. When will he speak up again, I wonder? Only time will tell.._

The faint sound of buzzing filled the room-it was more like a cellar then it was a room, just a tall, round area enclosed with brick walls with a single lamp hanging from the middle of the ceiling. Occasionally, it flickered, though never went out, and its age was given away by the buzzing that rang throughout the room, the light being its source. From either side of the light-about five or six feet on each side away-were metal rungs that were attached to heavy duty chains which had a single handcuff at the end of each one. What hung from the cuffs was a man; tall, lean, well-toned for one so thin with bright, golden hair the color of dandelions. He hung with a slump, head down and arms hoisted well above his head in a position that looked as if his shoulders would pop out of socket at any moment. His eyes were closed and turned toward the ground, faint traces of blood running down from his left eye to his chin where it dripped to the floor in minute amounts.

"Aww, why so down, Ichi-baby?" A dark, deep voice called from outside the ring of light, causing Ichigo to jump and look up.

The blonde frowned into the darkness, "Aren't you getting tired of this game yet?" he asked angrily, rousing a chuckle from the black abyss before him.

"Why would you ask that? I never tire of this game!" He leaned into Ichigo's ring of light, a smirk pulling violently at the corners of his mouth.

He stepped fully into the light, grinning wildly as he started to circle Ichigo. He was another that was tall and lean, though, his body held much more muscle that the boy in shackles. He wore white soul reaper bottoms with a half-jacket that was open in the front to show off the black hole through his abdomen and the massive scar across his chest. His head tipped to the side so that he could look into Ichigo's fiery amber eyes, his own ocean blue pair alive and glittering like a child who had just gotten a new toy. Blue fangs were tattooed under his eyes on the outer edges, small strands of powder blue hair falling into his eyes, the rest remaining slicked back to an extent.

"You're sick, Grimmjow. Just like the rest of the Espada." Ichigo hissed, amber eyes glaring at Grimmjow.

He lunged forward, hand clasping Ichigo's neck and raising him into the air, a snarl escaping him. "Don't compare me to those worthless wastes of souls! They would have killed you on site, but what do I do? I let you live. Wouldn't you rather live than die?" He released him, letting the blonde fall back to his previous position.

Ichigo winced, air hissing through his teeth as the chains jerked on his arms. "You call this.. living? This is.. torture." Again, he glared up at Grimmjow who only smirked at his pain.

"Tsk, tsk. This isn't torture-you don't know torture, Ichi-baby." He moved closer to take Ichigo's chin into his hand, forcing the blonde to look at him. "I'm being kind to you, in my terms anyway. I could be a whole hell of a lot meaner if that's what you want. Tell me, Ichi-baby.. What do you want?" He raised a brow at the blonde, the smirk remaining.

Ichigo took his time considering 'what he wanted'. In all honestly, he wanted to go back home to where his friends were, where his family was. He missed everyone back on Earth and all the fun he used to have there, unlike the misery he experienced in this place Grimmjow kept him. A soft sigh escaped him as he tore his chin from Grimmjow's grasp and looked back to the floor in submission.

"I want you to be nice.. I suppose." His voice was soft as he spoke, hating the fact that he had to give in to the hollow.

"That's a boy.." Grimmjow said happily before moving around him, arms crossed behind his back. "Though, I haven't had my fill of fun yet. Want to play another game?"

"Sure, how about we play tag?"

Grimmjow scoffed, turning away from the blonde. "That woudn't be fun at all, you being chained up and all. It would be an easy win for me and an impossible one for you. How about.. Truth or dare?" He turned his head to look over his shoulder at Ichigo, a devilish shine in his eyes.

"Oh, so you finally want to get to know your victim after how long?"

Grimmjow raised his hand to Ichigo, letting it move swiftly to connect with the blonde's cheek, the clap echoing through the room. "And yet, I thought you wanted me to be nice. Was all that a lie, Ichi-baby?"

"Quit.. calling me that." He said with a wince, keeping his head turned away from Grimmjow.

"Why? Doesn't every pet deserve a name? Anyway, let's get to playing. Truth or dare?" His eyes narrowed on Ichigo.

Ichigo swallowed hard, "Truth.. I guess."

Grimmjow's smirk widened to the grand smile of a lunatic, a soft "Good.." coming from his parted lips. "Then, I'll be back. You just behave yourself, I won't be gone long."

And with that, he disappeared into the darkness once more, leaving Ichigo to himself. Frowning, he struggled against the chains, the metal rattling and unforgiving. "What do you mean, 'I'll be back'!" He yelled at the floor before he gave up, returning to his original slump. What did Grimmjow mean he'd be back? Weren't they 'playing a game'? Something didn't feel right to Ichigo, he could tell that the hollow was up to something. What if he'd chosen dare? Would it be the same story? He let out a sigh, letting his eyes close in hope for some rest, though, that was near impossible.

_August 17_

_Dear Journal_

_I still have no idea as to what the date is, but it couldn't have been that long since my last entry. What is he trying to do? If he's here to torment me, then why did he leave in the middle of the 'game'? Maybe this is part of it, part of the torment, part of the game.. It can only mean that he's up to no good. I can feel it in my gut. When he comes back, I'm not going to like it. Not like I would have liked him returning anyway, but this time, it's going to be the exact opposite of 'fun' or 'good' in any sense of the words. Now, I just have to wait to see what he comes back with and what I have to answer the truth on._

Ichigo's eyes snapped open as a hand roughly whipped his face, causing him to tense against the chains and wince. He let out a small noise before he looked up at Grimmjow, a glare in his eyes. However, his glare faded when he looked to the hollow's hand which was firmly grasping a wad of black hair, a pained and frightened woman at the other end of the hair. Ichigo was in shock, almost in disbelief that Grimmjow would go so far as to make someone else miserable just to get under the blonde's skin. A soft whine came from the girl as Grimmjow moved his hand, pulling her to her feet and wrapping a hand around her throat.

"What the hell is this, Grimmjow?" Ichigo growled.

"Oh? She doesn't suit your tastes? You're awfully hard to please, you know that? I purposely tried to find one that you would like." He gave a slight pout, though, was unable to hide a half smile.

"Why is she here? She has nothing to do with this!" The blonde lunged forward, straining against the chains, though Grimmjow was just beyond his reach.

"She has everything to do with this. She's now part of our game, isn't that fun?" He gave a smile, the pitch of his voice rising and falling with his excitement. "But, you have to tell the truth, remember? That's where she comes in. So, Ichi-baby, what would you prefer? Would you rather she take your place, or would you prefer I let her go and keep you here? Hm?" He gave a wild cackle, the girl in his hands letting out a small sound as he leaned in to run his tongue over her cheek. "Better decide quickly. I think I'm starting to like her."

Ichigo frowned, unable to believe that Grimmjow would really stoop so low, but because it was a low blow that the blonde hadn't been expecting, it was working just as the hollow had planned. He closed his eyes, brow furrowing. "Let her go.."

"What was that? I can't here you~." The hollow chirped.

"Let her go! Keep me here instead!" Ichigo didn't meet either of their eyes, he was too ashamed and embarrassed-he though the hollow had more dignity than that.

Grimmjow smirked, letting out a soft chuckle before releasing the girl, her body turning to smoke when she left his grasp. The blonde stared in dismay and horror: he killed her anyway? Clicking his tongue to the roof of his mouth, the hollow moved closer, a hand caressing the soul reaper's cheek as he looked down on him in a domineering manner. "You made the right choice, Ichi-baby.. Oh, and you were played. But I'm just delighted to know that you enjoy my company enough to get jealous of someone else when they're with me."

"You're sick, Grimmjow! Completely sick!" Ichigo growled, rattling the chains in anger, wanting so much to wrap his hands around the hollow's neck and cease his breathing for eternity.

Grimmjow pouted some, though the devilish smirk forced its way back to his features. "Oh, come now. It was all in fun. You're not a very good sport, Ichi-baby."

The hollow moved closer to him, grasping the soul reaper's chin in his hand and forcing the blonde to look at him. He liked the rage he saw seething in the boy's eyes, how they seemed to be on fire and _alive_. Grimmjow fed from the hatred that Ichigo felt for him, it energized him and only fueled his animosity.

"Again, Ichi-baby. 'Truth or dare?'"

Ichigo was silent for many minutes, trying to deduce just what Grimmjow was planning. If he chose 'dare' there was a good chance some innocent being would be dragged into Grimmjow's evil plot again. However, if he chose truth, there would be no danger element but he would have to answer some stupid question the hollow had stored somewhere in his sick, twisted mind. Ichigo rather not lose his pride, besides, what was the worst the hollow could do to him?

"'Dare'. But if you involve an outsider again, I swear I'll kill you!" He growled to the hollow.

Grimmjow's smile only widened and a wicked laugh escaped through his parted lips. "Oh, Ichi-baby, you just don't learn. I have the power to do anything I please, and there's nothing you can do about it!"

"Just get on with it!" Ichigo yelled at him, his features written with pure hatred.

Grimmjow leaned close to the blonde, lips almost pressing against the blonde's ear. "Give your body to me. Let me break your pride and make your body unable to live without me. That's your 'dare'."

Ichigo's eyes widened and he struggled against the chains, trying to get away from the hollow. He could feel his skin crawl at the 'dare' and just the thought of it. "You're disgusting! What the hell kind of 'dare' is that?"

"How about I sweeten the deal? If I achieve this, I'll let you go. Once your body can't go on without me, you're free. And there's no faking it, either. I'll know."

Ichigo growled, glaring at Grimmjow. There was nothing he could do, no matter what, Grimmjow was still in charge and he had free reign. Just the fact that Ichigo was able to give his input was a miracle in itself as he was but a mere prisoner to the hollow. Most others would have slaughtered him on the spot had they had the chance. Grimmjow was just off, mentally insane in every sense of the phrase and it showed through - not like he was hiding it, though. Ichigo closed his eyes, brow furrowing in displeasure and he let out a sigh. He didn't have a choice.

Grimmjow smirked, moving about the lamp-lighted area. He came up behind the blonde, leaning close to his ear. "Don't fret, Ichi-baby. We'll be together for some time yet." He cooed softly.

Hands moved to the reaper's chest, groping the sensitive areas roughly. The closeness of the hollow's body made Ichigo's skin burst into gooseflesh and he clenched his teeth to push down the need to vomit. Grimmjow's hands moved down the reaper's body, diving into the blonde's pants and molesting the goodies that lie there. The reaction he got from the blonde - a surprised gasp and a shudder - was almost too good to be true. So Ichigo hadn't been with anyone else - that only sweetened the deal. The hollow took his time having his way with the soul reaper, not stopping at touching - Grimmjow didn't believe in 'leaving business undone'. And when he'd finished up with the reaper, he left, leaving Ichigo to hang in his newly broken pride, his only company being the voice in his head.

_August 17_

_Dear Journal_

_Again, I don't know how long it's been, but this game.. I'm sick and tired of playing this game with him. It stopped being a game when he offered to let me go, though only if my body craved for his touch, if my body needed his to survive. It's disgusting, I know. How could my body crave the touch of another man, an insane, twisted one at that. What scares me though, is that it's working. Countless time's he's returned to ravage my body, crushing my pride into a finer and finer dust until there's nothing left. But, what scares me more than knowing how well his plan is working, is that it'll come to an end. Though I know it's wrong, I want it-all of it. It's only a matter of time, now._

"Aww, what's with the long face, Ichi-baby?" The familiar voice called from the shadows, slowly moving into view.

Ichigo's eyes snapped open and looked to the hollow, a sort of sadness behind his eyes. "Grimmjow.. Keep me here.. If you let me go, I'll only try to kill you. Wouldn't it be better to keep me a prisoner forever?" He asked, trying to hide his underlying desire.

"Ah, ah, ah~! That wasn't part of our deal. The deal was that if your body couldn't live without me, you were free." He said simply, acting as though he weren't affected at all.

"I'll come back, Grimmjow.. And I'll kill you, I swear!" He yelled, _'because you tossed me aside so easily..!'_ his thoughts followed, though he kept them to himself.

Grimmjow chuckled softly, moving closer to Ichigo, tipping his chin upward, moving close enough so that their lips lightly brushed against the others. "Today will be the last.." He whispered against the blonde's lips before seizing them with his own.

Just like every other time, Ichigo's body responded to Grimmjow, yearning for his touch and moving with him. Though, he was different. The usually rough hollow that magically turned pain into pleasure had a certain gentleness about him this time. His hands moved as though they were touching a delicate and fragile object, his movements slow and deliberate as though he were trying to obtain as much pleasure as he could before the reaper was gone. And that was how he did it, how he snared the soul reaper to beautifully in his trap. It would leave the blonde wanting that first experience, the first and every other time but the last. Only, he wouldn't get that, he would remember how he was gentle the last time and leave him with a lingering regret. It wasn't as though he were leaving the job unfinished, he just left something to be craved.

"See you on the other side, Ichi-baby.." He whispered softly into the reaper's ear-the final words shared between the two.

Ichigo's eyes snapped open and he took a deep inhalation of air, sitting up quickly. He was stunned to see his room, the same way he'd left it before traveling to the realm of the hollows, Hueco Mundo. He frowned, had all of it been nothing but a nightmare? No, he could still feel Grimmjow's touch, his heat, he could still hear his voice whispering softly into his ear. He heard a noise below him, in the kitchen-maybe this was the dream or perhaps another trick. Ichigo leaped from his bed and burst through the door and quickly descended down the stairs. His sister, Yuzu jumped when her brother burst into the kitchen.

"I-Ichigo! What's wrong?" She asked, afraid that something horrible had happened.

Ichigo's eyebrows came together in a confused manner, but his eyes softened when he saw his youngest sister. "Oh.. No, everything's fine.. Sorry Yuzu.." He said softly, turning to leave the kitchen.

"Ichigo, where are you going? Breakfast's ready. You have to eat before you go to school!" She called to him, causing him to stop. Perhaps he was in the real world once again.

The blonde went about his usual day in the human world: school, chatting with friends-Uryuu, Chad, Rukia, Orihime- and even going to the arcade. Though, something felt off, he felt like something was missing from his life, from this world. He returned home, having dinner with his family and hanging out with his sisters, even having the usual fight with his over-affectionate father. Afterwards, he made his way back to his room and prepared himself for sleep, though, it didn't come to him right away. He lay there, staring at the ceiling and wondering, once again, what was real and what was fake. Perhaps he could go back to that dream with Grimmjow, go back to the place he longed to be.

Ichigo's eyes opened slowly, the morning light shining through his window. Once again, he found himself looking at the ceiling, his eyes glazed over with a sort of disappointment. Nothing had happened, he couldn't go back to that black room, lit by a single light that cast one circle of light, one column of light that he had spent so much time with Grimmjow in. The rest of the world hadn't mattered then, only the two of them together in that small, perfectly lit area of truth. He got up at the call of Yuzu, going down for breakfast, starting another monotonous day.

Years passed the Ichigo still hasn't seen the hollow that had imprisoned him for who knows how long. He'd long since graduated from high school and was a working adult. He still saw all of his old friends-they often got together on their days off for drinks and catching up. Though, something was still missing from the blonde's life, something he thought would never be replaced or returned. That yearn for the touch of the sick, twisted hollow that had imprisoned him so many years ago remained, the memory often plaguing Ichigo in his dreams though it was only their last moments together-that one lingering regret.

The blonde walked down the street, a scarf wrapped around his neck and covering his mouth and nose. It was a rather cold fall, something a little unusual for the little town that Ichigo had been raised in. He couldn't bring himself to leave. It wasn't just the fact that his sisters, father, and friends were here; it was because Grimmjow knew him to live in Karakura Town, and if he stayed in the town, there was a chance he would run into the hollow once again. He let out a sigh, hating how he hung onto a thread of hope that he would see the maniac again, but he couldn't help it. He had to rid himself of his last regrets otherwise he wouldn't be able to move on with his life.

"Hey, why the long face, Ichi-baby?"

The blonde's head snapped up. It couldn't be. He was stunned to see the hollow in human attire before him, grinning like a lunatic just how Ichigo remembered. How long had it been? How many years had he been waiting for this one moment? How many times had he thought he should just give up and that they would never cross paths once again?

"What is it? I told you I'd 'see you on the other side,' didn't I?" Grimmjow gave a soft chuckle, ocean blue eyes seeming to hold Ichigo in place.

At his words, Ichigo's expression changed, his eyebrows coming together in a sad, and yet somehow happy manner and making him look as though he would cry. He moved to Grimmjow, pushing him into the dark depths of an alleyway. He took the initiative and seized the hollow's lips in his own, his eyes closed tightly as the memories of his imprisonment flooding back to him, all of the feelings included. When finally their lips parted, Grimmjow let out a soft chuckle, his hands holding fast to the reaper's hips.

"What took you so long? Do you have any idea how long I've been waiting?" Ichigo asked with an almost pained expression.

"Well, it's a lot harder getting out of Hueco Mundo than you think. There were some.. complications." He said, his eyes narrowing for a second. "But, here I am. I don't make empty promises."

"Idiot.. I thought you'd never come.."

"Hey now. Are you telling me you had no faith in me? I'm hurt, you know."

Ichigo buried his face into the hollow's neck, holding onto him tightly as though he would disappear should he let him go.

"Aw, come now, Ichi-baby. Don't be like that." Grimmjow cooed, unable to keep himself under control. "Tell me, what is it that you want? Hmm?"

Ichigo was silent for a few moments. "I want to play a game.. 'Truth or dare,' Grimmjow.."

Grimmjow smirked, "Hmm. How about a 'dare'?"

"Do it. Make me remember whose touch I crave." The blonde replied, ready to give up that last regret.

Grimmjow gave a soft chuckle, moving to pin Ichigo to the wall. "If you say so, Ichi-baby."

"And if you leave me again, I really will kill you.." Ichigo said, giving him one last warning to which Grimmjow only chuckled.

"Of course." He gave a smirk, "You really do like sex standing up."

Ichigo frowned, looking away from him. "It's your fault.. Should have chained me to a bed."

Grimmjow only chuckled and moved closer to the soul reaper, nipping at his neck, his hands slipping under his shirt to tease his sensitive areas beneath. He took great care to completely satisfy the blonde's desires-otherwise he would have forfeit the dare and lost the game. It would be a lie if the hollow had said that he didn't miss the soul reaper, how sensitive to his touch the blonde was, how well he'd trained that body to respond to his touch. Grimmjow wouldn't have invested so much time into Ichigo had he not planned on returning to reap his spoils.

Though, there was one major difference in the pair this time. This time, he wouldn't disappear and Ichigo wouldn't wake up alone.


End file.
